New Years Love
by Your.My.Superman
Summary: Mai spends New Years with Naru and Lin. MaixNaru Oneshot. A/N just some New Years thing I had in my head


**A/N This is just something small I came up with for New Years. It might not be any good though :) Happy New Years Everyone! 3**

**Disclaimer: I down own Ghost Hunt **

* * *

><p>Mai looked up at the clock and sighed, here she was at her apartment...Alone on New Years eve. How boring. She looked down at the plate of food she cooked and pushed it away abruptly, suddenly loosing her appititte the more she thought about being lonesome for the countdown.<p>

She picked up her phone and dialed Bou-Sans number, after the forth ring Mai got his voicemail and she pulled the phone away from her ear, snapping it shut. 'He must be spending it with Ayako, lucky' she thought to herself, supressing the urge to sigh again.

She looked down and flipped her phone open again, scanning through all her contacts untill she found the one she was looking for. She quickly pressed dial and brought the phone up to her ear, praying that he would pick up. After the second ring, a slurred voice answered the phone

"Ahooye hoyeee."

Mai pulled the phone a short distance away from her ear before putting it back "Yasu...are you drunk?"

"Maaaaaaiiiiii...?" He hiccuped loudly and giggled "Immaaaa no dunk! I feeeeel fiiinnnneee. Dis puuurrrttyy guurrll gave me a dwink!"

She sighed and took a deep breath, "Yasu, I think she might have drugged you or something."

Silence was the only thing she heard for a few minutes before a loud hiccup came on followed by a giggle "Nooppe, Imma kay. Whaatchaaa call fuurrr?"

Mai laughed softly and smiled, not that he could see it. "Never mind, just have a good New Years and dont let pretty girls buy you drinks without you there!"

Beeping filled the silence of the apartment as Yasu hung up on her, she smiled softly and stood up from her couch, the blanket she was wrapped in falling in a pool by her feet. She looked at the clock again and smiled. '11.00pm,' she thought 'I doubt Naru and Lin have gone home so I might just pop over to the office and spend the rest of my time there.' A slight blush crept up onto her cheeks as her mind wondered to Naru.

Mai grabbed her coat and scarf, wrapping it around herself and preparing for the freezing snow outside. She locked her apartment and started walking to SPR, shivering slightly at the chilling breeze that swept through the air. A few minutes later Mai entered the office, running a hand through her hair to get rid of any snow that fell on her.

She breathed into her hands and rubbed them together in a way of warming them up before taking off her coat and scarf and hanging it up. She immediently went into the kitchen to prepare some tea for Naru and Lin, pouring herself a hotcoco to keep warm.

While waiting for the kettel to boil, Mai took this opportunity to actually see if Lin and Naru were even there, She made her way over to Lins office and knocked politely. After hearing a quiet 'enter', she opened the door to find Lin typing away as per usual. 'What the hell does he alway manage to type about, I get bored with writing one sentance!'

She threw her hands up and sighed, smiling softly to herself, she turned around and walked out of his cave..I mean office...and closed the door behind her. Mai didnt bother to walk over to Naru's door because she already figured he'd be here because he never manages too leave.

The whistle of the kettle brought her out of her thoughts and she made her way over to the kitchen to serve some tea. She smiled to herself and looked over at the clock. '11.47pm...huh...' She put too drinks on a tray along with her hot coco and brought it over to Lins office, knocking slightly before entering and placing his tea on the table next to his laptop.

Lin looked up slightly surprised that Mai was still here, he didnt see her before when someone came in. He mentally shrugged and picked the tea up, taking a sip as the hot liquid travelled down his throat, Lin gave Mai a slight smile before he turned his head back to his laptop.

Mai giggled slightly and exited his office, making her way over to Narus, stopping by her desk to put her coco down. She smiled at the picture of her parents on her desk and blew them a kiss, smiling brightly as she made her way to her boss's office. She knocked twice and opened the door, never getting used to the sudden darkness.

"Stupid vampire..." She muttered under her breath before she walked up to his desk and placed the tea down. Naru didnt look up from the book he was reading using only the dim light of the computer screen.

"Mai. What are you still doing here?" His cold voice startled Mai from her daydream.

She looked at him and tilted her head, taking a few minutes to understand what he said. Blush immediently rose to her cheeks and she started to shift from foot to foot "Uh..I-I was at home, and then...um.."

This time Naru looked up from his book and stared at her "what? Geeze Mai, im sure even Monkeys could speak better english then you!"

She blushed even darker and took a deep breath, averting her eyes away from her bosses "I said that I was lonely and wanted to spend New Year here...uhh...with you" Mai hid her face behind the tea tray, her face looking like a tomato.

There was a sound of chairs moving and someone walking but Mai didnt dare move the tray from her face until she felt hands on her arms. She slowly dropped her hands and looked at the man before her. His face was as stotic as ever but his eyes held the emotion of love, caring and kindness. Mai smiled softly at him.

"Mai..."

Just that word coming from his lips made her heart skip a beat, she could just hear the people outside screaming the countdown but she couldnt tell, she was locked in his eyes.

Naru brought his face closer to hers so that they were only a breaths away from eachothers lips. He gave her a geniune smile "Happy New Years, Mai." He closed the space between them and kissed her on the lips just as the fireworks outside started. A few minutes later they pulled apart and Mai smiled brightly at Naru.

"Happy New Year, Naru"


End file.
